1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheeled case, and more particularly, to a wheeled case for carrying document file holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document file holders are commonly used in an office environment for holding document papers or files. A document file holder usually comprises two pairs of hanging hooks which are used for hanging the document file holder over a pair of hanging rods installed within a drawer. Since each document file holder contains hanging hooks on its outer sides, it is difficult to move such document file holders by hands if they are not properly packed. Portability of document file holders is thus greatly suffered.
But document file holders are a good tool for storing various document papers and files. If a container with wheels can be built to keep such document file holders, portability of such document file holders can greatly be enhanced, and a user can thus easily carry a lot of document file holders and conveniently use these document file holders.